Skates
by Corisu Li
Summary: A cute little KohakuxRin one-shot for the winter. He gives her skates; she can't skate. Waff, anyone?


Disclaimer: Don't own it.

A/N: I couldn't resist. Kohaku/Rin is just too cute. So, commence with the one-shot!

Skates

Kohaku stood on the bottom step leading up to the door, trying to summon his courage. The air was chilly; his breath escaped in little puffs of mist. The weather had gotten so cold, so fast, that there was no chance for snow; there were icicles dangling from every tree, bush, and rooftop, but the streets and lawns were devoid of any adornment save a light dusting of frost.

The boy's hand tightened around the box that he held as he drew another deep breath and watched the air escape in a gust of white. Forcing his body into action, he climbed the remaining steps only to pause again at the door, which now seemed more intimidating than ever.

'All right, Kohaku,' he told himself. 'It's now or never!' Shifting the weight of the box to his left arm, he raised his right and knocked on the wood surface. Because of the bulk of his mittens, the sound wasn't nearly as loud as he'd meant it to be, but he didn't knock again. Maybe she wasn't home? That was probably it - there was no reason for her to be home when she could be out celebrating -

"Kohaku-kun?"

He jumped and fumbled the box, managing to sandwich it between his bright red mittens before it fell to the ground. He could feel himself blushing, and instantly mourned the part of him that made a flush spread across his face whenever he heard her voice.

"Uh, hey, Rin," he managed finally, smiling at her and tucking the box back into the crook of his elbow.

Rin grinned toothily at him, giving him a glance of the small gap between her two front teeth. Maybe it was that feature that made her so endearing, or perhaps it was her bubbly personality, or her warm brown eyes...

Now she was looking at him concernedly. "You look half-frozen," she observed, looking him up and down. "Come in, warm up!"

Rubbing his nose and grinning slightly, he nodded. Rin stepped aside and allowed him into the house, kicking off his shoes in the entryway. She shut the door behind him, turning to stand with her back to it. "So, what brings you here?"

Oh, yeah. Kohaku could have hit himself for his absentmindedness. "Well, I got you this!" he blurted, barely remembering to add, "Happy birthday." He bowed his head to his chest as he held the gift out to her, hoping that she wouldn't reject it. Being well-acquainted with Rin's personality, however, he knew better.

He wasn't disappointed. Rin's soft hands brushed his gently as she accepted the box, letting out a bemused, "I had a feeling that this was for me."

Kohaku felt a sudden, inexplicable need to explain himself. "Yeah, well, I felt like I should get you something nice, seeing as how you've been such a great friend to me and all..."

Beaming at him, Rin hooked a finger under the silver wrapping paper and peeled it back, revealing the nondescript cardboard box underneath. "Here," Kohaku offered, taking the paper from her as she lifted the lid from the box and let out a delighted sound of surprise.

One of her hands delved into the box and emerged clutching a creamy white, brand-new ice skate. Its twin sat in the box, equally immaculate. "Oh, Kohaku, they're perfect!"

His heart swelled with pride upon hearing those words, then just as promptly deflated as she continued. "But... I don't know how to skate."

It was just the revelation that he had been waiting for, but now, he began to seriously doubt his ability to ask the question that he had been practicing all the way to Rin's house. He'd known that Rin couldn't skate from an offhand comment that she had made. After that, it was just a matter of asking her brother for her shoe size. He had been surprised that Sesshoumaru hadn't been more suspicious of the request, but then again, he wasn't too concerned with the fact. Sesshoumaru never said much, anyway. He was a college student, after all, and indifferent to the matters that fourteen-year-olds usually find important.

Reaching into his courage reserves, Kohaku managed, "The lake's frozen over. It's... it's perfect for skating. Lots of people from school go there, and if you want-" He paused and looked down at his feet. "If you want, I could teach you. To skate, I mean.  
Actually, the ice is supposed to melt tonight and it won't refreeze for a week, so if you want to go, the best time would be-" He stopped altogether, rubbing at the back of his neck.

Rin said nothing for a long while, then she bounded forward and wrapped Kohaku in a brief hug. "I'll get my coat and tell Mama where I'm going. Thank you!"

She let him go, setting the skates beside the door and skipping off to her room. Kohaku let out a breath that he hadn't known he was holding, and wondered idly if he wouldn't asphyxiate himself before the day was over. He was rather light-headed with glee, actually; he'd finally asked Rin out - well, not on a date, more of a lesson - and she'd said yes!

It wasn't very long before she returned, a dark blue hat and gloves and a large light blue coat added to her outfit. "I'm ready!" she chirped, spreading her arms wide and smiling.

Both slipped their shoes on at the door. Before leaving, Kohaku knotted the laces of her skates together and hung them over her shoulder, permitting her to carry them much easier.

"My sister has my skates," he explained, "and she's already at the lake."

Within minutes, the two were strolling down the sidewalk in the brisk winter air. They walked in near-silence; the only sound was the slight whoosh of their breath and the shuffling, scratchy sound of ice underfoot.

"So... how was your day?" Kohaku asked finally, hoping to start up a conversation.

"Great!" Rin responded enthusiastically. "Mama got me that new video game that I've been eyeing for a while, and Dad got me a laptop. For school, of course." She made a face, crinkling her nose. "Sess-nii got me a gift certificate to that new bookstore that just opened up downtown. I've heard that it's great there, lots of current works."

"Oh, you mean the one next to that private high?" He ventured a smile. "I never knew that you were a bookworm, Rin."

She laughed. "No one does. But the fact it, I just love to read, especially fantasy. Have you ever read..."

The subject of books carried them all the way to the lake. Long before they even reached it, they could hear the delighted screams and laughter coming from the skaters.

"I'm nervous," Rin said, and Kohaku reassured her by reaching over and clasping her hand in his. Both blushed slightly, and then, Kohaku was tugging her forward gently.

"C'mon. I think I see my sis from here!"

The pair trotted toward the bench beside the sizable lake where a young woman was sitting, her long brown hair topped with a fuzzy white hat. She wasn't wearing skates; she had obviously come to the spot to socialize. There was no space to spare on the bench; another young woman and two young men filled it up, all chatting about something or another.

As Kohaku and Rin approached, the brown-haired young woman looked up and beamed. "Hey, Kohaku!" She rummaged under the bench and came up with a blue pair of skates, much more worn in than Rin's white ones. "Here you go, bro."

One of the people that was sitting with her, a short-haired man, rubbed his red nose absently. He had obviously forgotten his hat; his hair fluttered in the chilly breeze. "So, that's little Kohaku's lady friend, I take it?"

Sango elbowed him sharply. "Ow! What'd I say?"

Kohaku accepted the skates from Sango. "Miroku-san, you're going to let her kill you one of these days."

"But I'll die happy," Miroku pointed out, planting a kiss on Sango's cheek. She blushed madly.

"Oh, get on with the skating, you two!" she huffed, shooing the younger ones away.

Laughing, Rin and Kohaku slipped their shoes off quickly and donned the skates, Rin leaning on Kohaku to better support herself. When they were both outfitted, they handed their shoes to Sango, who put them under the bench for safekeeping. That done, Kohaku took Rin's hand and led her toward the lake; Rin wobbled awkwardly the entire way, and ended up supporting herself almost completely on Kohaku's arm by the time they were ready to step onto the ice.

"Ready?" he asked, all signs of embarrassment gone from his face. This was something that he knew, something familiar.

Rin gulped. "I...guess so."

"Okay, then. Put your right foot onto the ice. Slowly, now, and keep your bala-"

"Whoa!" Rin had stepped out onto the ice and promptly slipped backward. Kohaku caught her by the arms and steadied her, shaking his head and chuckling.

"Remember," he said, "you're balancing all of your weight on the edge of that little blade. You have to stabilize yourself."

"Easier said than done," she muttered playfully, then leaned forward, trying to regain her feet. Kohaku put a hand on her back, steadying her ascent, and she was able to step her other foot onto the ice. "Hey, I'm doing it!"

Kohaku nodded, realized that she couldn't see him, and stepped onto the ice himself, circling around her and grinning. "Okay, then. The next step is to move forward. Think of your skates as moving with tiny in-and-out motions, like this." He demonstrated without moving anywhere, his feet tracing snakelike patterns in the ice.

"Whatever you say," Rin replied, then held her arms out awkwardly in front of her as she tried to mimic his movements. The result of this was her tumbling backward and falling on her butt on the ice. "Eek!"

Laughing, Kohaku reached down and pulled her back to her feet with some difficulty. "Keep your feet under you this time, Rin," he advised, and she shot him a dirty look.

"It's harder than it looks!"

Kohaku skated backward a small distance, then held his hands out to her. "Try again. If you fall forward, I'll catch you."

Taking a deep breath, Rin began to move again, and much to her surprise, she glided forward a small distance. "Hey, it wor-!" As she reached Kohaku's hands, she slipped again, and fell against his chest. Both blushed as she tried to regain her feet, scrambled about for a bit, and finally knocked both of them over, landing with an 'oof!'. Rin was now sprawled across Kohaku's chest and both were in gales of laugher.

"Way to go, Kohaku!" came from the bench, followed by a sharp smack. "Oww..."

Rin's cheeks were tinted pink with both cold and excitement as she sat up. "I'm really not any good at this, am I?"

"Practice makes perfect," Kohaku replied, pushing himself to his hands and knees and working his feet back under him, standing. "And I've got all of the time in the world."

Two hours passed, and Rin made remarkable progress. She was able to move forward rather quickly without falling flat on her face, and she could turn without much problem, though her arcs were rather wide.

Kohaku swelled with pride watching her skate in a large circle, carefully skirting the other skaters, and then return to him, a huge grin on her face. "This is the-" she slipped forward, but caught herself. "This is the best birthday ever!" she finished. The boy returned her smile, glad that she was enjoying herself.

"Rin," a deep voice called from the bank. Turning slowly, Kohaku saw Rin's brother standing there, his hands deep in the pockets of his jacket that didn't look nearly warm enough. His hair was the same color as his sister's, pulled back into a low ponytail to keep it out of his way. He was wearing dark jeans, ending in a pair of ice skates that put Kohaku's to shame. "It's time to go. Mother will be worried about you."

"Aww," Rin pouted. "Five more minutes, Sess-nii?"

The older man thought on this for a moment, then nodded. "Five minutes." He made his way over to an unoccupied bench and sat down, watching them.

"Yes!" Rin cheered, her eyes bright. "Kohaku, let's race around the pond once, please! I bet I could give you a run for your money now!"

Kohaku glanced around the lake and found it to be nearly empty. He had been having so much fun with Rin that he hadn't noticed the majority of people leave for the day. "Okay, then," he accepted. "Once around. But don't whine when I beat you - hey!"

Rin had already taken off, yelling "Can't catch me!" over her shoulder and laughing delightedly. Amused, Kohaku followed, making sure to keep quite a distance beside her. Maybe he'd let her win, then...

He frowned as she began to loop around much closer to the center than he liked. "Cheater!" he called playfully, and was about to give chase when he heard a sound that froze his blood more effortlessly than the weather could. It sounded like a dozen large branches being broken all at once. "_Rin, stop_!" he yelled desperately.

Her voice floated back to him. "I don't know how!" Her shout was laced with terror, and he knew exactly why. A fine lace of cracks must have been spreading beneath her skates as she moved.

Then, with a final decisive crack that sounded like a gunshot, Rin disappeared with a shrill scream.

"RIN!"

There were shouts from the lakeside, but it all reduced to a buzz in Kohaku's ears as he skated frantically forward, shrugging out of his coat along the way. The water would weigh down any extra clothing and shoes, which probably wasn't helping Rin's situation any. He had known her long enough to know that she wasn't a swimmer, and could do little more than dog-paddle in _warm_ water, much less the freezing chill of a lake in winter.

He kicked off his skates beside the hole through which the girl had disappeared, then leapt in without a second thought. The cold was shocking, so shocking that it caused him to gasp underwater and release the air that he needed from his lungs. He resurfaced with a gasp, pulling a breath back into his body and diving back under.

His limbs felt heavy because of the freezing temperature; he felt as if he were trying to plow through gelatin, and what was more, he saw no sign of Rin. The water got murkier at the deepest parts, and he sincerely hoped that she hadn't had time to sink that far down. He might never find her, then.

The action of shivering underwater was using up his oxygen far faster than was convenient, and he was on the verge of surfacing for another breath when he saw it - a flash of light blue in all of the darkness. He forced his body toward it, mentally sobbing in relief when Rin's body came into view. She was still, her mouth slightly open and her brown hair fanned out around her head. Her hat was forever lost.

He reached her in moments that felt like hours, and grabbed one of her arms in both of hers, tugging her upward. She didn't react to his touch, and it was as if the cold reached his very heart. Struggling to kick toward the hole in the ice above, one of his eyes involuntarily closed at the burning in his lungs. But he wasn't just swimming for himself, anymore. He had found Rin, and he had to save her, he had to!

The circle of light grew above him and he wrapped his arms more securely around the dead weight that was Rin. He reached out a hand above him, intending to grab the edge of the hole and pull himself up -

When his hand met a solid wall. The hole had frozen over.

Kohaku released Rin with one of his hands, pulled his fist back and punched at the sheet of thin ice, but it was no use. The water slowed his fist so much that, by the time the blow reached the ice, there was no force behind it. He was vaguely aware that his entire body seemed to have gone numb; he couldn't feel the arm that was holding onto Rin any more, and he looked down to be sure that she was still there before pounding at the hole again.

His lungs clamored for air, and his eyes fluttered closed as he kicked upward once more, almost all of the fight gone from him now. Then, miraculously, there was a sound like glass being broken in cloth -

And he was breathing again, gasping at the air like a netted fish. Each breath that he pulled in _hurt_, but at the same time, was utterly sweet. An arm grabbed him by the collar of his sweater and hauled him upward, then the person's other arm did the same with Rin. Kohaku forced his eyes open and met troubled amber eyes.

"Sesshoumaru," he managed, then coughed harshly.

The tall man was lying on his stomach on the ice, spreading out his weight so that he, too, wouldn't fall into the icy water. "Quiet," he said, pulling first Kohaku, then Rin free of the hole. Another pair of arms latched onto Kohaku and drew him away from the hole, wrapping his coat back around him, as well as another heavy coat. Miroku bundled the boy up tightly, then slid carefully backward on the ice until he was out of the danger zone. He then stood and made his way carefully back to the lakeside.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his own coat around Rin's trembling form. Because he was on skates, he was much faster than Miroku, and reached the shore very quickly, skating flat-out. Kohaku could tell, by squinting slightly, that Sesshoumaru lay Rin on one of the benches, checked to see if she was breathing, and immediately began CPR.

Panic, cold panic seized Kohaku, but he could do nothing while Miroku was holding onto him, and while he was bundled up so tightly. Absurdly, he wondered if anyone had gotten his skates.

By the time Miroku had stepped onto the earth, Rin was coughing and spitting up quite a bit of water. She was shivering violently, but Kohaku couldn't see much more as his sister ran up to Miroku and wrapped her arms around them both. "Oh, god, Kohaku!"

"They will both be fine," Sesshoumaru affirmed, "but we need to get them someplace warm. Our home is closest."

The next half-hour was rather hazy for Kohaku, and he was almost certain that, at some point, he fell asleep. All he knew was that, when he came to, he was wearing dry clothes and bundled in a horde of blankets, curled in a chair in front of a fire. His hair wasn't in his normal ponytail; it must have been let down and blow-dried because it lay around his ears and on his neck.

There was another bundle of blankets on the couch to his right. Struggling to sit up, he croaked, "Rin?"

"Mmf." The blankets replied, and then, Rin's head appeared. "Kohaku," she said, in a voice that was just as hoarse.

Uttering a strangled cry, Kohaku unearthed himself from the blankets and scrambled over to her, hugging her tightly. "Rin! I was so scared! I thought you'd- and when you fell- and it would have been my _fault_ and-"

"Shh," Rin murmured, rubbing his hair gently. "It's okay. _I'm_ okay. But I was more worried about you."

Kohaku glanced up at her, tears of relief standing in his eyes, and saw that her expression was much of the same. He raised a hand as if to touch her face, then-

"Who wants hot cocoa?" a jolly voice boomed, and Miroku burst into the room with a tray of said beverage held high. Both teens yelped and leapt apart.

A few minutes later, Kohaku and Rin were perched on the couch, Sango having replaced the blankets around them. Their hot cocoa was brimming with marshmallows and wonderfully sweet as they sipped, shooting furtive glances at each other every now and then. Sango and Miroku were on the other side of the couch with their own mugs, Sango leaning on Miroku's shoulder as if exhausted. No surprise there; it had been a trying day for all involved. Sesshoumaru was kneeling in front of the fireplace, poking at the ashes before adding another log. As Kohaku watched him, he noticed a bandage covering his right hand and realized that he must have cut himself pretty badly while punching through the ice. Oblivious to Kohaku's gaze, Sesshoumaru stood and stretched. "I'm going out to get more firewood," he informed the others.

As he stepped past the couch where Kohaku and Rin were, the boy could have sworn he heard him mutter, "Thank you."

"I'll go, too, Sesshoumaru," Miroku offered, hopping to his feet. The two wrapped up in a couple of Rin's father's coats, having gotten their own soaked wrapping them around the teens after the thin ice fiasco.

"I'll make up some more cocoa," Sango said, putting her mug on the tray and smiling at Rin and Kohaku. She took their mugs from the table as well and moved from the room, leaving the two alone.

"Um... Kohaku?" Rin began, her fingers fidgeting on her mug.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to thank you. You know, for saving my life. You could've really gotten hurt and if-"

"You don't have to thank me, Rin," Kohaku interrupted. "I'd do it again, if I had to. You mean a lot to me."

He flushed, but for once, didn't look away from her wide-eyed gaze. It was a good thing that he didn't, or he would have missed her lips slowly approaching his and touching them in a sweet, chaste kiss.

Pulling away, she grinned at him, once more showing off that cute little gap that made her seem younger that she really was. She lay her head on his shoulder and settled in, letting out a sigh of contentment.

In a few minutes she was asleep, and Kohaku found one of his hands gently stroking her hair. He whispered three words, almost inaudible, then found himself sinking into the warmth of sleep as well.

"Happy birthday, Rin."

-Fin-

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
